Virtual machines provide increased flexibility and functionality for computing resources in a clustered computing environment. However, conventional virtual machine management requires that a user or an administrator specify the states for particular virtual machines by, for example, specifying which virtual machines are to start or be online and which virtual machines are to stop or be offline. This is very time consuming and difficult for a user or an administrator as the virtual machines may be spread across multiple nodes in a clustered computing environment, the virtual machine resources may change over time, and the desired virtual machine implementation configuration may change over time. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional virtual machine management technologies.